


Fallout: Trouble on the Homefront

by CorruptedReality



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Good Intentions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Akane (the male Lone Wanderer) goes back to Vault 101 but it wasn't what he expected it to be, he brings his band of mutants across the Wastes and he discovers that they were more his friends than anybody in the Vault





	Fallout: Trouble on the Homefront

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I put Frank Horrigan in the story. Why? Because he's my favorite Fallout character and I wanted to put him in the story that didn't lead to killing him, he's too awesome. Think of it as the companion mod in Fallout 4 :3

People say there’s no way humans and mutants could ever get along, let alone form an alliance. They haven’t met my group, it’s a strange one but it proves those people long. People don’t believe they would ever take orders from a human. Guess what? They’re wrong again.

 

My name is Akane, people who don’t know me by name call me the Lone Wanderer. I was a resident of Vault 101, until my father left and I followed after. I left the only life I’ve ever known. The Wasteland is no cake walk, there’s a lot of awful shit around here. At only 19-years-old, I’ve seen a lot of things, some good, mostly bad. In ways, I can’t blame the Wasteland for its harsh environment, it’s populated by people who didn’t grow up in Vaults had to fight to survive, that’s the only life they know. Other vaults were around in the Capital Wasteland but only two of them were actually safe to live in today, 101 and 112. I don’t know how the other vaults were before but now they’re desolate with nothing but their experiments behind. 

Vault-Tec is not as safe as they claim to be. They offer people a safe shelter but they’d be subjected to experiments, most of them were inhumane. That being said, not everything in the Wasteland is horrible. Megaton is where I live and they treat me good, most of them do. Underworld is where I visit the most, I’m cool with Ghouls, if anything I like the Ghouls more than the “smoothskins” as they call ‘em. Rivet City is another regular place I visit. For the most I’m respected across the Wasteland, who else was gonna go out of their way to save these people when that wasn’t even my original intention. I came for one reason, to find my dad. I did find him, unfortunately we didn’t get to stay together. Those Enclave bastards...Project Purity meant the world to dad, I understood his cause when I found out why he left. 

Those assholes in Vault 101 will never understand what he did. For that I have a lot of resentment towards the residents there, except for Amata. She was the only real friend I had there, I never woulda gotten out without her so I’m grateful for that. It would’ve been nice if she could come with me. Maybe it was for the best that she stayed behind. She always had a thing for me, I could tell but I saw her more as a sister to me more than anything. As I mentioned, the Enclave made a fatal mistake when they took over Project Purity, they let my dad die. Both of my parents are now dead. I’m not gonna lie, I do feel more alone in the world than when I was in the Vault, even with my group, I still don’t feel complete.

Being in an almost desolate Wasteland has nothing to do with it, I don’t have anyone close to me with me anymore. I can’t go back into the Vault, I don’t have any other family members that I know of, I’m pretty much alone. I’m not all alone but in my mind I am, like I said, I have my group. I suppose I better talk about them because they are an interesting bunch. Let’s start with Charon since I met him first. I met him in Underworld, I could tell he secretly hated what he was doing, which was just standing there guarding the Ninth Circle and his contract holder, Azhurkal. I bought it off him and Charon was now with me. I don’t know how he got brainwashed into obeying anyone who holds his contract. As we talked and started getting to know each other, I saw him more as an ally rather than a slave. He proved to me that he does have a mind of his own and a morality, I didn’t want him to just be some guy in the corner, he was a companion, so I treated him as one. 

Charon can be very hard-headed but then again, so can I but he’s way more than I am. Him and I went into Vault 87 to get a Garden of Eden Creation Kit, G.E.C.K, where we met Fawkes, a Super Mutant who actually has a proper working brain and was incredibly smart, he also had a morality. He just wanted freedom, he wanted to explore the world, I set him free and he became one of us. Fawkes didn’t argue or complain and was pretty good at taking orders. I don’t demand anything too extreme or anything, just basically follow along and kill whatever comes off as a threat to us. After the Enclave kidnapped me and took the G.E.C.K Fawkes got for me, there was no telling where the two were. 

Colonel Augustus Autumn tried to get me to give him the code that activates the purifier. I refused, I have nothing but hatred for the Enclave, I’m not giving them anything to help them win. President John Henry Eden even gave me a FEV sample to essentially cause mass genocide. I took it to the Brotherhood of Steel and they got rid of it. On my way though, I regrouped with Fawkes and Charon, Fawkes even got a new toy. Lucky bastard, I wasn’t the only one who thought the same thing. They both followed the Enclave to where I was. It came down to the wire, someone had to activate the purifier. I would be me or Sarah Lyons. I chose to go in. They said that there was a huge probability that I was going to die. I didn’t care, this is what dad wanted and I’m doing it. Two weeks later, I woke up at the Citadel. The Enclave was done for. Now the only thing left for us to do was help anyone who needed us. During our journey, you’ll never believe who we met.

I’ve heard stories about him by Enclave soldiers who were talking while I was held captive. But everyone there said he was dead, must’ve survived I guess, then again, that was also years ago, back in California, where the Enclave started. Their old base was an oil rig. How does someone survive an oil rig explosion? Then again, he wasn’t exactly human either. We found him killing Deathclaws with nothing but his bare hands. I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty terrifying. I have trouble killing those damn things with a gun, let alone my hands. Charon was also scared but looked too proud to admit it, Fawkes even had shivers go down his spine. He couldn’t even rip Deathclaws in half bare-handed. Then again, this was no regular Super Mutant, he’s 12ft tall and has Power Armor, that is a very terrifying combination. 

He could probably rip the head off of a Behemoth. Even though he wore Enclave armor and I hate the Enclave and everything they stand for, I didn’t feel any hatred towards this guy, I’ll admit that I’m afraid of him but I don’t hate him. Who is this big guy you’re probably wondering? None other than Frank Horrigan. The stories were true, he really was a walking death machine. We- well I was dumb enough to approach him. He said he didn’t like Eden’s Enclave, saying that they lost their spine. He told us of how ruthless the Enclave was in the West. He told us that he woke up in an underground base and broke out, after finding out that the Enclave moved East, he started walking that way. Yes, he walked from one side of the country to the other. He saw what the Enclave became and didn’t like how much they’ve changed and just continued roaming and that’s how we ended up finding him. He clearly needed something to do so I offered to let him join us. 

Even though he scared the piss out of us, he would be very useful to have. He agreed to join us just so he has something to do. What’s strange is that he actually listens, then again being in the Enclave, you have to follow orders. He told us stories about the experiments the Enclave conducted, and how they’ll even test of their own soldiers. Everytime he tells the stories I always ask myself. Why would anybody join something like that, that doesn’t care about what happens to their soldiers as long as they have what they want. Frank was actually really loyal and was quick to respond, granted respond with violence but he doesn’t shoot anyway when I say no. This is my group, I told ya it was a strange. I think the strangest part is that they all haven’t killed each other. I was in Megaton resting up after a long walk around the Wasteland, Charon fell asleep on the couch, Fawkes sat down in the chair, Frank just stood in front of the door. As I got laid down, I noticed that my Pip-Boy picked up a new frequency, it was an emergency shout-out from Vault 101.

At first I was stunned, we all listened to the message, it was from Amata, she said that her father has gone off the deep end. Apparently somebody in the Vault killed him and claimed the Overseer, Allen Mack, Wally Mack’s dad. Wally Mack was in Butch’s gang and Butch was the Vault asshole. I turned the frequency off. “Are you gonna go?” Fawkes asked. Charon sat up. “I...I don’t know…” I said. “Whatever you decide, we’re here at your back.” “Thanks guys. I don’t think they’ll let you guys in, they’ll shoot at all of us if they saw that I was with you guys.” I sat down on my bed. “I’ll go.” “What about us?” asked Charon. “You guys can go with me but you can’t go in with me.” My companions nodded, implying they understand. We packed up and made our way to Vault 101, it’s not a far walk at all. We approached the entrance. “I’ll be back guys. If you hear anything that sounds like I’m getting my ass torn up, bust inside, I’ll leave the vault door open just in case.” I said. “Good luck Akane.” said Fawkes. 

I swallowed and entered the place I once called home. I opened the vault door with the new password Amata gave me in the message. Officer Gomez told me about what happened after I left and what’s been going on. I could always trust him at least, Officer Gomez was a good guy, he let me go on further. I met up with Butch and he told me that he wanted to get out of the Vault and start a new gang since the Tunnel Snakes were non-existent at this point. I went to Wally Mack to get some answers. “Wally, what the fuck happened here?” I asked. “It was insane. The Overseer went bat-shit crazy, then my old man put him down and took the position. He’s a hero, he helped Stanley when he got stuck. You wouldn’t know what it’s like to have a dad as a hero.”

All bets were off, every bit of good in me went away at that split second, I punched the living shit out of Wally. For that moment, I felt like Frank. Just resort to violence without thinking twice. I lifted him up by the shirt. “I got three big guys with guns waiting outside and I got a few guns myself. If you ever, EVER talk about my dad again, I’ll splatter your guts all over the fucking wall, without my guys’ help.” I growled. Wally spat out a little blood, his face started swelling and darkening. “Did I hit a nerve or something?” he said. I took out my Plasma Pistol and aimed it at his head. “You tell me, asshole.” I said. I put him down and kicked him really hard in the gut. “You piece of fucking shit…” I made my way to Amata, she told me what has been going on, I told her I’m gonna try to talk sense into their new Overseer, I’m not sure if I can but I’ll try. 

I went into the Overseer and was face-to-face with Allen Mack. “So glad you could make it Akane. I didn’t think you would come back.” he said. “I still have friends in this place. Now, I wanna be civil about this. Just let these guys go out if they need to. As long as they’re supplied with weapons they’ll have nothing to really worry about. Megaton is not far away from here so you could get your resources that way.” I said. “You make a compelling argument but why should I listen to a kid who single handedly caused an uproar in the Vault. You know exactly what happened. Your stupid father had to screw everything up. Ever hear of the term “sins of the fathers?” “Fuck you! My dad did more than you did. You had to kill someone to gain your position! My dad had to work for what he’s done! Unless you wanna end up bruised, bloody or even a pile of guts on the wall, I suggest you don’t talk about my father again!” “Oh did I trigger the poor baby? Daddy’s not around to dry your tears anymore, kid. Get with the times. Maybe you should go back out in the Wasteland where you belong.” “Maybe you should go to Hell where you belong.” “Aw you’re cute when you try to act tough. You are only talking so big because you know that all of this is your dad’s fault.” 

“That’s it.” I took my .44 Scoped pistol and shot Allen between the eyes, and multiple times when he dropped in many other places to make sure he was dead. I spat on his body and went back to Amata. I told her what went down, she was clearly disappointed in me. “Akane, he was still our Overseer.” she said. “Amata do you hear yourself? He killed your father! You can’t tell me you aren’t somewhat happy about that at least. And besides, you’d be the best damn Overseer this Vault’s ever had.” “You’re right Akane but...we can’t have you around anymore. I’m sorry, you’re a hero...and you have to leave.” I shook my head in disappointment then left the Vault. “How’d it go?” asked Charon. “You’ve been killing someone haven’t you, you got blood stains all over your jumpsuit.” said Frank.

“Yeah, I did...I usually feel some kind of guilt when I kill someone but this time I don’t.” I said. “What happened?” asked Fawkes. “I wasted my time is what happened...I’m sorry I brought you guys out here.” “Akane seriously, what happened?” “Well apparently those bastards only know how to bash my father and nothing else. I beat Wally’s ass and murdered his dad. See how Wally fucking likes it. Amata thanked me by exiling me. So I wasted my time being here…” Charon pat my back. “You don’t need those bastards, you proved that you’re better than them, all of them.” “If they can’t appreciate what you’ve done for them then you don’t need such toxicity in your life.” said Fawkes. “I’d say that bastard you killed deserved it. Insulting family is unacceptable, especially towards someone in your shoes.” said Frank. 

I smiled. “I didn’t even wanna do it but he drove me to it. Well I’m never gonna see those guys ever again, after all that, I don’t think I even want to.” “I can eradicate them all if you want?” “No Frank, no you don’t have to go that far. I didn’t even wanna kill in the first place.” “Let’s just go back to Megaton. You could use a drink.” I nodded and we made our way back to Megaton. We, and by “we” I mean me and Charon, sat at the bar listening to GNR. Gob walked over to us. “Hey kid, what got ya down?” he asked. “Oh...shit from home. Can I get a vodka please, Gob?” I asked. “Sure, coming right up.” “Hey big fellas, you want anything?” Charon asked. “No thanks.” said Fawkes. “I’ll take a whiskey.” said Frank. “And I want a beer.” “Gotcha.” Gob placed a bottle of vodka, beer, and whiskey in front of us. I handed the whiskey to Frank and popped open the vodka.

I didn’t hesitate to start chugging it, after today, I really didn’t care if it looked bad. “Look, I know you didn’t ask for it, but I’m gonna give you words of encouragement.” said Charon. I looked at him and took another swig of vodka. “Me and the big guys over there know what kind of person you are. You’re a good guy who goes out of his way to help people. If your so-called best friend can’t see that, then there’s something wrong with her, not you.” “I agree with Charon. We are living proof of your good nature. Some ignorant people just can’t see that.” said Fawkes. “You gave me position in your traveling group rather than killing me. You are not a cold-blooded killer. Like me. You have a guilty conscious. Those guys will never understand what hell you went through and you still put others before you. That’s admirable. That makes you a good leader.” said Frank. I smiled. It’s pathetic how three mutants see who I really am and what my intentions are yet someone who’s supposed to know me better than anybody can’t. You know, my group my be strange to everyone but we need each other, I need them and I guess they need me too, they pretty much proved that today. These three mutants are more my friends than anybody in that Vault.


End file.
